


For The Best

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Crossover Pairings, Heartbreak, Language, M/M, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Roll-A-Drabble, Not Canon Compliant, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Steve knows it's for the best.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Drabbles, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	For The Best

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfictions Feb 29th #RollADrabble (Draco/Secret Relationship/Avengers: Infinity War) and MMF Bingo Square N2: break up. Also written for Tropes and Fandoms - secret relationship.
> 
> Thank you to starrnobella for reading this over for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“Draco… I don’t think we should be doing this any more.” Steve looked at Draco, guilt wracking his features. He didn’t want to break up, as he enjoyed his time with Draco, but he needed to be focused… Thanos was coming, and he needed to be prepared to stop him. 

Draco looked hurt. “What? Steve… You know I can help. Whatever this thing going on is, I can help.” He pulled out his wand. “Magic? Remember?”

Steve shook his head. “I can’t ask you to risk your life,” he said. 

“But I want to,” Draco pressed. “Steve, stop pushing me away.”

“I have to,” Steve said. “It’s for your own good.”

Draco reached out, taking Steve’s hand. “Steve, you know I just can’t walk away from you… I want more.”

Steve knew the next words out of his mouth would hurt Draco, but he needed him to see reason. The only way Draco would be safe was if he was out of harm’s way. “I don’t,” Steve said firmly, hoping that Draco would understand. 

Draco flinched. “Steve-”

“We’re done, Draco… I can’t afford any distractions right now.”

Draco’s hand clenched on his wand. “So that’s all I was to you? A distraction?”

Steve pressed his lips together. He wanted to say yes, but he knew that Draco would pick up on the lie.

“I should have known there was a reason you wanted to keep our relationship a secret,” Draco said angrily. He looked at Steve, narrowing his eyes. “Fuck you,” he spat before storming out of Steve’s apartment. 

With a groan, Steve put his head in his hands. He knew it was for the best, he just wished he wasn’t breaking his heart in the process.


End file.
